Descuidos fatales
by LaLechugaLoca
Summary: Pequeños descuidos dan paso a leves accidentes, pero éstos pueden acarrear graves consecuencias, sobre todo si eres la líder de una organización caza vampiros. ¿Qué pasa cuando tu sangre comienza a cambiar? (HIATO)
1. Chapter 1

**DESCUIDOS FATALES**

* * *

¡Una nueva historia! (el título aún no me convence mucho, si a alguien se le ocurre una idea para él, bienvenida sea).

Quizás no debería comenzar a escribir una nueva sin antes terminar las que ya tengo; perdón por la tardanza, pero creo que la musa inspirativa se tomó unas vacaciones(¬¬) por lo cual tardaré un poco en actualizar las demás (para quienes las están leyendo, no me reten u.u) Pero las actualizaré! Lo prometo, aunque demore más de lo esperado :B

Respecto a ésta, espero que no me pase lo mismo XD (bueno, tengo los 3 primeros capítulos listos, con los demás me tardare porque debo entrar a estudiar pff)

Diálogos _"entre comillas y cursivas_" corresponden a pensamientos.

**Algunas aclaraciones**: No es un AU...no creo. Pero si deberían tener en cuenta lo siguiente: no nombraré a Millenium. Pondré a una Integra de 24 años en vez de 22. Las relaciones conflictivas se dan entre Hellsing/Iscariote. (Aunque posteriormente la historia se centre solo en el tema principal).

**Advertencia:** Tendrá lemon . Si, ya lo dije, así que si no os gusta el tema, simplemente no sigas leyendo por favor. Fácil ;) Pero si no te complica, ¡Bienvenido/a seas n.n! (No sé si deba subir la clasificación por ello, ahí tendrán que orientarme ustedes porfis)

**Disclaimer: Ni Hellsing ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Si yo fuese Hirano, pondría a Integra en situaciones un poco más "peligrosas" con su vampiro de vez en cuando (^^)**

***La imagen la obtuve de devianart, de una artista llamada Dekejis...es hermosa y me encanta! Lamentablemente no tengo una cuenta en la página para pedirle permiso por utilizarla, lo siento u.u Pero dejo la constancia de a quién pertenece :D ***

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

El aire olía a sangre y a pólvora.

La líder de Hellsing se miró a sí misma: el traje verde caqui manchado de sangre por todas partes, los puños de su blusa rotos, los pantalones deshilachados. A ella no le importaba en lo más mínimo esos detalles insignificantes, las batallas nunca causaron miedo en su persona; pero ahora estaba cansada, realmente cansada. Y no es que la lucha contra los demonios la cansaran, menos a su cortos 24 años y a su entereza de carácter, sino más bien la lucha entre "dos demonios". Suspiró resignada y frunció el ceño, esto amenazaba ser una guerra de nunca acabar. Su vampiro se había enfrascado –para variar- en otra pelea con el arma secreta de la Sección XIII Iscariote, el paladín Alexander Anderson.

El edificio había sido completamente destruido por los dos idiotas. Iscariote no solo había roto el acuerdo tácito de no interrumpir en territorio protestante, sino que además se daba el lujo de enviar a uno de sus asesinos a enfrentar a sus tropas…una vez más. Esto no podía continuar por más tiempo, tenía que acabar antes de que ella misma se incriminara y matara de una vez por todas a ese idiota de Enrico Maxwell, antes que le sacaran canas verdes a su hermosa cabellera dorada.

Escuchó algo como un gemido lejano, levantó la vista del piso y recorrió lo que quedaba de la habitación. En una esquina diviso el uniforme amarillo de la joven draculina. Se dirigió hacia ella, la joven estaba de rodillas en el piso con una enorme bayoneta cruzándole la garganta de un lado a otro, manchas de sangre salían por sus ojos.

Integra dio un suspiro, casi de pena, mientras se agachó a su lado para ayudarla.

—Esto va a doler, Seras. Pero solo será un momento. Quieta.

La rubia la miró asintiendo con la cabeza, lo que le trajo nuevos gemidos de dolor. Integra tomó la bayoneta firmemente con su mano derecha mientras con la izquierda trataba de sostener la cabeza de la joven evitando que se moviera en demasía. No es que fuera a causarle un daño mayor, ya que a fin de cuentas la chica era un vampiro, pero por alguna razón le acongojaba verla así, por lo tanto trataría de hacer la situación lo menos traumática posible.

—Ggghhh— Victoria soltó un quejido ahogado cuando la hoja bendita fue saliendo de su garganta, _¡Mierda cómo dolía!_ Integra tiró un poco más, hasta que el cuchillo se despegó de la carne con un ¡tzup! Y quedó en sus manos. Pero el tirón había sido tan fuerte que sin darse cuenta terminó tomando la bayoneta por su filo y no por el puño. La hoja cortó superficialmente su palma dejando una línea roja en el guante, que fastidio.

Dejó a la joven reponerse, y ella avanzó decidida hasta el final del pasillo, donde aún podía verse a las dos figuras altas de los hombres insultarse entre sí. En el camino se encontró con una hoja de papel clavada en la pared por otra bayoneta ensangrentada: una "carta" de la Sección XIII. La miró con furia mientras la arrancaba con fuerza, apretando la cuchilla fuertemente entre sus manos mientras miraba al rubio con odio, recordando el dolor de Seras y sus propios problemas a causa de su fanatismo extremo.

—Usted, católico loco. -dijo con los dientes apretados- Te marcharás inmediatamente de Londres y de Inglaterra. Ustedes NO tienen jurisdicción sobre nuestro territorio protestante, mucho menos puedes llegar acá y atacar a mis tropas. El Vaticano tendrá que dar las debidas explicaciones a su Majestad por los sucesos. Ahora -terminó lanzándole las dos bayonetas que llevaba en la mano- Vete de aquí y no te molestes en regresar.

La risa insana del sacerdote resonó por todo el edificio como él echo mano de sus oraciones y desapareció en un torbellino de papeles voladores. La joven Hellsing se tomó la cabeza con las manos antes de dirigirse a su subordinado vampiro:

—Y tú… -dijo mordiendo las palabras- más te vale no dar otro espectáculo como este. La próxima vez que vea a Enrico Maxwell por acá, juro por dios que lo empalaré.

Alucard se rió con gracia:

—Master, veo que se te están contagiando ciertas costumbres— dijo mirándola por sobre sus lentes.

Integra hizo caso omiso al comentario, algo le molestaba en la mano, esta comenzaba a arder.

Se quitó el guante para mirar el rasguño que le había dejado la hoja de la bayoneta del paladín, a decir verdad fue más que un simple rasguño, la herida tenía cierta profundidad por la cantidad de sangre que había en su palma. Chasqueó la lengua en desaprobación, estar cubierta de sangre junto a dos vampiros, sobre todo tratándose de Alucard, no era una idea demasiado anhelada. Optó por deshacerse de su guante desechándolo en el piso luego de usarlo como un limpiador improvisado. Y acto seguido se dio la vuelta para irse.

—Nos vamos— dijo echando a caminar, seguida por el nosferatus y más tarde la draculina que aún cojeaba.

"_Maldita sea, como va a arder tanto"._ Dijo maldiciendo su pequeña herida. Sin darse cuenta, se llevó la mano a la boca y lamió la llaga buscando consuelo. El sabor metálico de las gotas de sangre que se disolvieron en la punta de su lengua no le produjo ningún síntoma de aversión. Era común llevarse un dedo a la boca cuando te hacías una herida pequeña. "_Que va, a fin de cuentas es mi propia sangre. Y prefiero esto a dársela a ese maldito vampiro de cuarta"._ Terminó de pensar mientras sentía que el ardor disminuía agradablemente.

* * *

—Sir Integra ¿Se encuentra bien?_— _ preguntó con preocupación el mayordomo cuando la vio más pálida y ojerosa de lo normal luego de una jornada extenuante de trabajo.

Ella levantó la cabeza de su escritorio y miró al hombre del monóculo que le llevaba la bandeja de té. Lo veía borroso, y le dolía la cabeza terriblemente.

—Walter, tráeme unos analgésicos— pidió mientras volvía a meter la cabeza entre sus brazos. Ésta ya comenzaba a palpitar.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—¡Solo es un maldito dolor de cabeza!_—_ protestó ella con impaciencia.

—Pues ese maldito dolor de cabeza esta causándole más problemas de lo esperado. Usted debe tomar un descanso ahora— dijo su mayordomo enfatizando las palabras.

Integra lo miró seria por unos momentos, pero luego asintió resignada. Ella era la líder, y ni aún así podía negarse a la "lógica walteriana", como la llamaba. Dejó que él le llevara el té y los analgésicos hasta su habitación, y se fue a recostar. De pronto se sentía demasiado cansada, y el dolor no se iba con nada. _"Malditos vampiros"_ pensó mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—Seras ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas?— Preguntó Pip mirando a la draculina pasearse por los pasillos de la mansión.

—Yo…uhh no lo sé, sentí como algo raro que me hizo levantarme. Es…es como si algo le había pasado a la señorita Integra y vine a ver como está.

—Según lo que sé está en cama con un dolor de cabeza. Al parecer Walter la convenció de tomar un descanso, cosa bastante heroica por su parte debo decir -dijo el mercenario dejando dibujarse una sonrisa por su cara- Pero no te preocupes mignonette, es solo que está cansada_._

Seras no parecía muy convencida, pero luego accedió a pensar que quizás ella también estaba cansada y eso explicaba sus reacciones. Desde que Integra le había dado a beber de su sangre luego de encontrarla tratando de consumir alimentos normales, su conexión con ella se había vuelto más intensa. En un principio ella era la incipiente de Alucard e Integra era la maestra de su maestro, pero ahora había un lazo mayor que las unía, ahora sí que podía llamarla con toda razón su maestra también. Es por eso que podía sentir con mayor intensidad las cosas que a la jefa le pasaban, aunque aún no podía leer mentes, intuía cuando ella estaba en peligro o cuando le pasaban cosas extrañas, y esta era una de esas situaciones.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—¡Buajj!— Integra se desplomó sobre el inodoro vomitando todo el contenido de su estómago sobre la taza. Le dolía terriblemente la cabeza, y ahora su estómago parecía jugarle una mala pasada, pues no la estaba dejando ingerir nada. Se despertó a las 6 de la mañana solo para ir corriendo a su baño y vomitar. Se levantó cansada y se miró en el espejo. La imagen que le devolvió la mirada dejaba bastante que desear: envuelta en un camisón verde, con el pelo totalmente desaliñado y pegado al rostro, su piel se veía demasiado pálida y se le notaban ojeras azules bajo los párpados. Santo dios, si parecía una mujer de unos 40 años, y apenas tenía 24. Realmente esa había sido una pésima noche.

Se sentó en el piso de mármol del baño esperando que el dolor de estómago se fuera, pero éste volvió con mayor intensidad que antes provocándole contracciones. Se retorció de dolor haciéndose un ovillo en el suelo, el piso frío parecía no causarle nada a su piel, estaba ardiendo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza al momento en que apretaba su estómago con ambas manos, tratando de frenar los espasmos, no funcionó. Le dolía todo, sobre todo la herida de su mano que parecía haber infectado.

—¡Sir Integra!

La chica se despertó sobresaltada dentro de su ataúd donde recién acababa de dormir y corrió a la habitación de la líder. Abrió la puerta de golpe y la sintió en el baño:

_—_¡Maestra!_—_ gritó desde el otro lado antes de escuchar un gemido desde el interior. Abrió la puerta y la vio allí tirada abrazándose a sí misma en el piso, los ojos azules de la chica se abrieron con asombro y preocupación mientras ella corrió a levantar a su jefa:

—Walter, Walter— llamó a gritos al mayordomo —Sir integra ¿Qué le sucede? Sir…Sir, dígame algo— trataba de hablarle mientras llegaba el mayordomo, pero la líder no podía articular las palabras mientras entraba en un cuadro más profundo de fiebre.

Dornez llegó en menos de 1 minuto al lado de las jóvenes y casi le da un ataque al ver a su protegida desmayada en los brazos de la draculina:

_—_¡Integra!_—_ dijo yéndose hacia ellas y tomando a la Hellsing entre sus brazos para cerciorase de sus signos vitales. _—_Seras, llama inmediatamente al doctor Trevilian. Y dile que venga ahora mismo_—_ ordenó mientras llevaba a su señora hasta la cama y la recostaba debajo de las mantas. El maldito dolor de cabeza se estaba saliendo de control.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—Seras, ¡¿Qué ocurre!?— esta vez Pip se veía preocupado.

—No lo sé -gimió la chica- Pero la señora no se encuentra bien. Yo no sé explicar lo que siento, pero algo me dice que a ella le pasa algo…y mi Maestro aún no llega de la misión— Gimoteó haciendo un puchero.

El mercenario le pasó un brazo por los hombros antes de darle un abrazo de consuelo:

—Tranquila reseda, todo va a estar bien. De seguro solo se trata de un cuadro de fiebre alto, pero ya sabes lo fuerte que es nuestra jefa ¿Verdad? Un simple resfriado no es nada para ella.

—Pero no es un simple resfriado Pip, yo lo sé, yo…siento que es algo más…

Él no supo cómo responderle y solo siguió abrazándola. Adentro de la habitación de Integra el doctor Trevilian se movía haciéndole exámenes junto a un Walter visiblemente preocupado.

Pip miró a las doncellas de la casa ir y venir desde los pasillos, la mansión estaba poco a poco poniéndose patas arriba con la enfermedad de la jefa, que mas sería cuando llegase el vampiro y se enterara de la situación de su maestro, con lo sobreprotector que de por sí era…no quería ni imaginarse su reacción.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—A ver Integra, abre la boca— dijo el doctor mientras le revisaba las amígdalas ayudándose con una tablita. Integra sintió arcadas.

—Muy bien, un poco más…ya está…ahora sostén esto allí, así…perfecto— dijo mientras dejaba un termómetro entre los labios de la chica.

Ella lo aceptó con cansancio. Usando una linternilla le reviso las pupilas, los oídos, las amígdalas, otra vez las pupilas, le tomó la temperatura y el ritmo cardíaco, y algunas muestras de sangre para hacer exámenes.

—Y entonces doctor ¿Qué es lo que tiene la Sir?

—No sabría decirlo con precisión, parece ser solo un resfriado fuerte por lo síntomas. Sin embargo estos son un tanto extraños. Tengo que revisar estas muestras de sangre antes de poder dar un veredicto final a su situación— dijo el hombre mayor dirigiéndose por sus cosas. El mayordomo lo acompañó a la puerta:

—Dele estas pastillas para que logre dormir tranquila por las noches, y si la fiebre sube le da estas otras -Dijo entregándole unos paquetes de medicamentos- Y si empeora, no dude en llamarme, no importa la hora. Mañana vendré con los resultados de los análisis_— _ Dicho eso saludó y se marchó.

* * *

La misión le había llevado más tiempo del normal, o quizás solo fue que él se entretuvo en jugar con su presa antes de eliminarlo completamente. Vampiros inútiles estos recién aparecidos. Salían de la nada como los gusanos debajo de las piedras y ya comenzaban con sus ansias de poder y de vida eterna. Como si la vida eterna estuviera destinada para todos. _"Solo unos pocos se ganan el derecho a caminar por la senda de la vida"._

Volvió a la mansión caminando, a fin de cuentas era una agradable noche para disfrutar.

Una empleada venía bajando las escalas con cara de cansada, llevaba entre sus manos algunas cosas del servicio; al ver al vampiro se retiró prudentemente hasta la cocina. Alucard sonrió, le encantaba el temor que producía entre el personal doméstico. Recorrió con la vista la sala de entrada, al parecer todos se habían levantado temprano y habían tenido mucho trabajo, a juzgar por la apariencia de la mucama. _"Integra ya debe estar en pie, quizás sería prudente hacerle una visita matutina"_ pensó dejando salir otra sonrisa de su boca. Se concentró un poco: si, estaba en su habitación todavía. Y aún no se levantaba, mejor. Sus colmillos brillaron con malicia por entre sus labios cuando los curvó en una sonrisa maníaca, sería la oportunidad perfecta para verla en camisón. Pero…espera, había algo diferente. Integra… ¿Estaba enferma?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—Te ves mal— dijo mientras sonreía al entrar a la habitación de su ama.

Ella estaba semi recostada sobre sus almohadas y claramente no tenia buen aspecto. Le dirigió una mirada fría.

—¿A que se debe tu odiosa visita?_—_ Dijo mordazmente

La respuesta solo hizo reír al nosferatus:

—Me halaga su buen humor de siempre Ama, pero como yo soy su sirviente fiel, pues tenía que venir a verla— dijo cínicamente mientras se acercaba a ella.

Pero de pronto la sonrisa de su rostro desapareció por completo, Integra se dio cuenta y pregunto el porqué de la situación:

—¿Y ahora qué te pasó, viste al diablo?— preguntó riéndose por lo bajo.

Alucard no se movió, pero inhaló con más fuerza:

—Su olor…está cambiando— fue lo único que dijo.

Ella rodó los ojos:

—Será porque estoy enferma.

—No -dijo él rotundamente, mientras acortaba definitivamente la distancia entre ambos y se sentaba a su lado en la cama. Ella reprimió una mueca de disgusto- Es diferente. Cuando estas enferma, hueles a enferma. Ésta vez es…distinto. Es como si tu esencia misma estuviese cambiando desde adentro.

Tomó un mechón de sus cabellos y se los llevó a la cara aspirando con delicadeza: —Algo está cambiando en ti maestro, pero aún no sé qué es.

Ella soltó un bufido:

—Será que me estoy poniendo más vieja. A fin de cuentas tú no sirves sino para hacerme pasar malos ratos con esas peleas estúpidas junto al idiota de Anderson. Voy a terminar con canas y arrugas antes de los 30— dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Alucard se rió, a pesar de ser la Doncella de Hierro, Integra tenía cosas que eran muy propias de su género, entre esas las relacionadas a la edad. Y él no lo entendía, ella estaba perfecta así como era. Estaba en la flor de su juventud, el momento ideal.

—No es eso— dijo rozando apenas con una mano enguantada la mejilla nívea de su maestra —Todo en ti es perfecto tal como es. Esto…es algo interno…

Integra optó por no mirar esos ojos rojizos y apartó la cara suspirando con enfado. Realmente no estaba de humor ni tenía el ánimo suficiente para jugar a las especulaciones con su vampiro mascota. Ella tenía un puto resfriado y listo. El doctor Trevilian ayudaría a confirmar su teoría y así ni Walter, ni Seras, o el capitán, o ese estúpido de Alucard podrán decirle que su enfermedad distaba mucho de lo normal.

* * *

—¿Doctor Trevilian?— Dijo Walter contestando el teléfono…luego se quedo callado escuchando lo que el hombre decía al otro lado de la línea:

—Acabo de descubrir algo, es necesario que valla inmediatamente a la mansión— Se escuchó decir al doctor con una voz algo preocupada. Walter asintió y luego colgó. Esto no se veía nada de bien.

**-.-.-.-.-**

—¿Y bien?— Integra preguntó mirando directamente al especialista a los ojos en cuanto llegó hasta su alcoba.

El doctor parecía demasiado preocupado para su gusto.

—Verán…mediante los análisis de sangre descubrí algo muy extraño— Comenzó a recitar el médico.

—¿A qué se refiere con extraño? Explíquese doctor— demandó el mayordomo interesado por la salud de su señora, a la que consideraba prácticamente como a su hija.

—Pues verán…la sangre que me lleve ayer para examinar, ya no es la misma que revise hoy.

Ni el mayordomo ni la joven comprendieron el punto y lo miraron con cara de duda, Trevilian suspiró antes de dar la información final.

—Quiero decir…que su sangre está mutando Sir Integra.

...Continuará...(claro, si es que les gusta :B ...si no, la dejaré abandonada en un rinconcito)

* * *

**Definitivamente agradecería sus comentarios y PM dejándome sus opiniones. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo^^ Aquí está la segunda parte de ésta historia, espero les agrade n.n (Si encuentran errores, por favor díganmelos para saber cómo arreglarlos, uno de ellos son mis pésimos acentos jajaja Lo admito, siempre los olvido. Tampoco espero que me tapen en tomates, solo soy una chica normal D: Las críticas constructivas siempre son bien recibidas ;)

**Ésto es:** —Diálogos—

**Y ésto es:**_ Pensamientos_

**Y ésto otro es:** —"_Diálogos" de aves_— (xD Ya lo comprenderán más adelante jeje)

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

—Pues verán…la sangre que me lleve ayer para examinar, ya no es la misma que revise hoy.

Ni el mayordomo ni la joven comprendieron el punto y lo miraron con cara de duda, Trevilian suspiró antes de dar la información final.

—Quiero decir…que su sangre está mutando Sir Integra.

.

.

.

—¡¿QUÉ?!— el grito de la muchacha sonó por toda la habitación, dejando a un Trevilian pálido del susto y a un Walter preocupado por la información recién recibida.

—Lo que oyó, señorita Integra. Los exámenes arrojaron que las muestras analizadas ayer pertenecían a usted, pero cuando retomamos los exámenes horas más tarde algo había cambiado en la composición química de la sangre. Ésta parecía ser diferente. Aún sigue siendo la suya, pero con modificaciones menores.

Integra escuchaba con la boca abierta, no creía lo que el doctor le estaba explicando_ ¡¿Su sangre, mutando!? ¿Cómo diablos se suponía que le pasaría algo así?_ Miró a su mayordomo, quien le devolvió la mirada preocupado, con su característico instinto paternal.

—Doctor Trevilian -dijo Walter- ¿Es posible que los análisis estén equivocados?

—Sí, existe una posibilidad de haber cometido un error, pero es mínima.

—Por mínima que sea… ¡Se está hablando de mi sangre doctor!— dijo Integra con recelo.

—Verá, eh venido para tomar otras muestras. Las analizaré hoy mismo y así podremos comprobar si existió un error o…

—¿Oh?

—O si no, veremos qué es lo que está ocurriendo en su interior Sir.

Integra señaló con la cabeza aprobando, luego mostró su brazo y se dejó inyectar la aguja. El doctor se llevó 2 frascos de su sangre para examinarla.

Se hizo un silencio en la habitación hasta que la líder le pidió a Walter que por favor la dejara descansar a solas.

—Necesito descansar Walter. Y por favor, que NADIE venga a molestarme— dijo seriamente mientras se metía bajo las sábanas y se giraba de costado.

El de la coleta asintió y salió de la habitación haciendo una leve reverencia hacia su superiora. Sería tan difícil meter a ese vampiro impertinente dentro del concepto de "NADIE".

* * *

El doctor Trevilian se paseaba de un lado a otro en su oficina personal de la clínica. Se había llevado las muestras de sangre de Sir Integra a fin de analizar qué era lo que le ocurría a su sangre, que ésta parecía estar cambiando. Él se aventuró con la idea poco probable –a nivel científico- de que estaba mutando, pero sinceramente esperaba estar total y completamente equivocado y que eso no se debiera sino solo a un síntoma del resfriado. Rezaba por estar equivocado.

Tal vez porque nunca había sido un hombre muy creyente antes, su "dios" hizo oídos sordos a sus rezos, porque no le ayudó.

—Lucía ¿Cómo van las muestras que te encargué hace una hora?— pidió nervioso a su asistente. La joven de cabello negro consultó su tabla de anotaciones y negó con la cabeza.

—Aún no se sabe nada de ellas doctor, la especialista dijo que las tendría dentro de unos minutos.

Trevilian se pasó las manos por la cara intentando pensar con claridad. Era IMPOSIBLE que la sangre de un ser humano comenzara un cambio tan rotundo, además se trataba de Integra, siempre había sido una jovencita muy sana, jamás había presentado ese tipo de complicaciones antes. Pero su ojo no podía estar engañándolo, no de esa manera. Cuando él examinó las muestras, la sangre de verdad era diferente. Una diferencia sutil, pero diferencia al fin y al cabo; es por eso que decidió no arriesgarse y optó por llamar a una colega profesional en el área para que comprobara sus resultados. Tenía la leve esperanza de que sus cálculos estuvieran fallados, aunque eso significara su orgullo como médico. Lamentablemente, el destino parecía depararle otro acierto a su brillante carrera.

—Doctor Trevilian, ¡Doctor Trevilian!— lo llamó la enfermera por alta voz, él se dirigió rápidamente hacia el laboratorio de escaneo.

Con una bata blanca, y pegada la cara a una especie de microscopio, había una mujer de mediana edad con el cabello corto y rizado, observando algo en el lente y anotando cosas en su libreta mientras movía la cabeza levemente de un lado a otro.

—¿Alguna novedad, Lizet?

Ella se dio vuelta para mirarlo y luego le hizo señas para que se acercara a ver, él posó su ojo escrutador sobre los resultados del análisis y se quedó boquiabierto.

—¿Ves eso de ahí? Tus análisis estaban correctos, John. Ésta sangre definitivamente está pasando por un proceso de transformación, pero no sabemos por qué, ni hacia donde.

—Es imposible— se oyó murmurar a él casi en un susurro.

—Ordenaré un análisis más acabado, pero solo será para confirmar lo que ya encontramos. Si dentro de 5 minutos los frascos que metí en la procesadora revelan nuestras sospechas, el asunto ya será oficial.

El doctor la miró preocupado.

—A todo esto, ni siquiera te eh preguntado a quién pertenecen estas muestras.

—A Sir Integra Hellsing— dijo él con un hilo de voz.

La mujer se quedó muda por unos segundos antes de recuperar el habla: ¡Santo Dios! ¡A Integra Hellsing!

* * *

—Señor Walter, por favor díganos qué es lo que está pasando— suplicó la draculina visiblemente afectada mientras era acompañada por Pip en la entrada de la habitación de la Sir, esperando a que el mayordomo les diese algunos detalles acerca de la situación de su jefa. El anciano suspiró pesadamente mientras cerraba la puerta tras sí.

—Será mejor que me acompañen hasta la cocina— dijo mientras movía sus piernas en esa dirección, seguido por los dos pichones preocupados.

.

—¡¿Qué su sangre esta qué?!— Pip abrió su esmeralda solitaria tanto como podía hacerlo, sin creer lo que acababan de escuchar sus oídos. Seras estaba más blanca de lo normal.

—Lo que oyó, capitán. El doctor teme que la sangre de Sir Integra este pasando por un…proceso de cambio.

—¡Pero cómo se supone que esté pasando eso! En mi vida había escuchado hablar de ello— dijo el mercenario escéptico. Su compañera parecía no escucharlo.

—Eso es lo que no sabemos. De todas formas se harán nuevos análisis, para descartar cualquier posibilidad de error. En una de esas, quizás solo se trate de una confusión y se deba solamente a un resfriado mayor que la Sir está pasando. El doctor Trevilian debería llegar mañana aquí con los nuevos resultados, hasta entonces, les recomendaría no platicar de este tema con nadie más, y no visitar a la Comandante porque desea estar a solas, ¿De acuerdo?— dijo mirando a la draculina que había enmudecido.

Ambos jóvenes asintieron con la cabeza, antes de ver salir al mayor por la puerta principal de la cocina con aire cansado y preocupado.

—Yo lo sabía, sabía que a Sir Integra le estaba pasando algo malo— gimoteó Seras acercándose al pecho de Pip, éste la abrazó con ternura.

—Ya reseda, no te pongas así. Ya oíste a Walter, puede que sea un error y se trate solo de un resfriado inusual ¿Ves? No hay por qué pensar lo peor.

Pero la verdad es que, dadas las circunstancias, ni el mismo se creía ese argumento. Por lo poco que conocía a su comandante, ella había demostrado que no era de esas personas que caen tan fácilmente bajo los síntomas de las enfermedades, menos aun por un simple resfriado contagioso. Algo grave estaba a punto de desatarse en la mansión, su sexto sentido de soldado se lo advertía.

* * *

Su olor, definitivamente su olor estaba cambiando. Había algo sutil, leve, casi…casi imperceptible, pero allí estaba. Él podía sentirlo, aspirarlo en cada entrada innecesaria de aire cuando estaba a su alrededor. Entrecerró los ojos fijándolos en su copa de sangre. Si algo verdaderamente grave le estaba pasando a su maestra, él sería el primero en notarlo, su desarrollado sentido vampírico se lo revelaría, de eso podía estar seguro.

Se llevó el líquido a los labios y bebió de él parsimoniosamente, de pronto sus rubíes se abrieron de par en par –sonrió- así que ella lo estaba llamando, sería un mal sirviente si no acudía de inmediato a su presencia.

—¿Me llamaste, Master?— dijo materializándose en su habitación con su característica sonrisa de gato Cheshire.

Pero se sorprendió de no obtener ninguna respuesta por parte de ella. Se acercó al lecho y la vio dormida, completa e inocentemente dormida. _¿Así que su ama lo estaba llamando dormida? Quizás estaba soñando con él_; su sonrisa se amplió todavía más. Ella se removió un poco entre las sábanas, pero no despertó.

Aprovechó para echarle un vistazo más de cerca, los cabellos claros caían desordenados por sobre sus pómulos, la cortina de largas pestañas reposaba tranquilamente sobre sus párpados dándole una apariencia de fragilidad, pero él sabía que ella no era frágil, para nada. La boca ligeramente entreabierta dejando salir el aire tibio de sus pulmones. Cualquiera que la hubiese visto, habría dudado que esa fuera la misma chica que dirigía con mano de hierro la organización caza vampiro más impresionante que había. ¿Dónde estaba la Comandante fría y calculadora que se paraba frente a sus soldados o que los acompañaba en las batallas? ¿Dónde estaba su carácter de Sir firme y estoica? Eso era solo para el público, para los demás. En la soledad de su habitación, Integra podía mostrarse tal cual era, una mujer al fin y al cabo. Una mujer humana como todas las demás. No había mascaras que llevar, ni apariencias que mantener. Allí solo estaba ella…ella y la sombra que la observaba todas las noches desde una esquina de la habitación.

Nadie, absolutamente nadie más que él había tenido el privilegio de verla en ese estado, su imagen más femenina e indefensa. Y nadie más lo tendría, jamás. Él lo sabía, lo había sabido siempre, desde que lo despertó en las mazmorras. Él era el único indicado para cuidarla, para estar con ella siempre. _Su caballero de brillante armadura. _Integra le pertenecía, así como él le pertenecía a ella, unidos por los lazos de la sangre. Nunca otro ser humano podría ponerle una mano encima, eso jamás lo iba a permitir. Nadie se ganaría el derecho a reclamar lo que era suyo.

Se agachó para posar su nariz justo sobre su cuello; olía delicioso, su sangre era tan perturbadoramente excitante que el hecho de que no podía beber de ella le carcomía en el interior. Solo una delgada capa de piel lo separaba de ese manantial de vida, del elixir divino y de convertirla en su condesa para toda la eternidad. _Tan solo unos milímetros de piel_…abrió la boca dejando escapar el aliento frío, y los colmillos de depredador brillaron en la oscuridad…_tan solo unos milímetros_…pero no podía hacerlo, a pesar de todo, no podía hacerlo, no en esas condiciones. Optó por posar sus labios fríos y malditos sobre ese retazo de piel tibia y suave, antes de desaparecer completamente de escena.

* * *

Estaba de pie en medio de un gran camino. No había nada, excepto la luz y la oscuridad a cada lado del sendero. Se miró a sí misma, no llevaba sus ropas habituales; ésta vez una túnica blanca había sustituido a sus trajes de corbata. Movió los pies chapoteando en lo que le pareció ser una especie de líquido pegajoso ligeramente tibio. Una brisa venida de no sabe dónde le revolvió los cabellos desparramándoselos por la cara. Miró hacia el cielo, tampoco había nada, ni sol, ni luna….simplemente nada. No sentía ni calor ni frío. Estaba parada en medio de la nada misma. _"Vaya, esto es bastante aburrido" _ pensó mientras trataba de buscar algún punto donde posar la vista. Un desierto vacío, pero hermoso a su manera. Absoluta y completa tranquilidad.

Miró hacia su derecha, la luz blanquecina parecía venir desde el final del camino, allá donde éste serpenteaba y se perdía en una especie de neblina lechosa; había algo familiar en esa neblina, algo que ella ya conocía, o que alguna vez conoció. Echó a andar hacia la derecha y avanzó algunos pasos, inmediatamente el líquido bajo sus pies comenzó a tomar tonos más claros, haciéndose tan puro como el agua, y más frío. La brisa juguetona volvió y azotó su cara nuevamente. Se sentía bien. El sonido de voces alegres llenó sus oídos. Oía risas y carreras de niños. Apresuró el paso hasta llegar a una gran puerta de mármol que destellaba por su blancura. Era inmensa y opulenta, y frente a ella tenía una enorme argolla dorada, Integra puso su mano sobre la argolla y la apretó entre los dedos antes de abrirla.

Inmediatamente pasaron por su mente imágenes del interior. Podía ver niños jugando, un montón de ellos, corriendo por el césped…parecían tan felices. Y allí, en medio de ese montón de niños alegres, habían dos chicas casi idénticas…Integra reprimió un sobresalto cuando se reconoció tomada de la mano con una chica muy similar a ella, pero más pequeña. La niña tenía sus mismos ojos, hasta su misma cabellera lisa y chasquillas elevadas, y le sonreía a su hermana mayor. _¿Una hermana?_ La Sir apretó más fuerte la argolla dorada, y de pronto nuevos ruidos de voces la hicieron apartar la mirada de las dos niñas. Caminado hacia "ella" iban dos adultos tomados de la mano, los ojos azules de la joven se abrieron de par en par al reconocerlos… _¿Papá?... ¿Mamá?_ Movió la cabeza para ver mejor, la pareja se había inclinado sobre las dos niñas rubias y las habían alzado entre sus brazos, ahora la "pequeña Integra" reía mientras su padre le hacía cabriolas.

A la líder se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al ver la escena, una mezcla entre felicidad y tristeza a la vez. Ésa era la vida que ella siempre había soñado de pequeña, tener una familia que la acompañase. Todo parecía ser muy perfecto en ese mundo detrás de la puerta, y estaba segura en abrirla cuando escuchó un graznido sobre su cabeza: allí, posado sobre sus patas en el dintel, había un ave negra como la noche, un cuervo.

El cuervo la miró significativamente ladeando su cabeza pequeña hacia un lado mientras ella aún no dejaba la argolla. Apretó sus dedos una vez más con la intención de tirar de ella, y el ave volvió a graznar. Se detuvo _¿Estaba tratando de decirle algo?_ El animalejo se levantó y comenzó a dar saltitos sobre sus patas a través de toda la puerta, llamado su atención, sin dejar de graznar cada vez que ella intentaba entrar. Su comportamiento le estaba resultando un tanto extraño.

—¡¿Qué es lo que intentas decirme!?— Le dijo cuando finalmente se dio por vencida y dejó la manilla para concentrarse en él. El ave la miró quieta por unos segundos y luego revoloteó hasta llegar cerca de ella.

—_¿Estás segura de tu decisión?._

Abrió sus pupilas azules desmesuradamente _¿Ése pájaro acababa de hablarle?_ _Pero si ni siquiera había abierto el pico_. Lo miró con la mayor extrañeza con que puede mirarse a un ave que te está hablando, pero luego recordó que nada allí era usual, obviamente se trataba del sueño más extraño que había tenido jamás, aunque se sintiera demasiado real.

El cuervo volvió a sus saltitos, haciendo círculos alrededor de ella: —_¿Estás segura…segura?_

Comenzó a marearse, _¿Se supone que debe hablarle?_ Bueno, tampoco perdía nada con intentarlo, por extremadamente ridículo que sonara.

—Este…pues sí, estoy segura.

—_¿Por qué?_

—Pues porque allí está mi familia— dijo ella con su tono de voz normal. Estaba teniendo la conversación más extraña de su vida.

—_¿No quieres saber lo que hay en el otro extremo?— _Preguntó otra vez la avecilla.

Ella lo miró con sospecha, ni siquiera se había acordado de la otra parte del camino, ahora miró hacia atrás y vio la neblina oscura que lo rodeaba, ciertamente no era tan atrayente como dónde se encontraba ahora, pero…había "algo" que lo hacía interesante.

—¿Por qué debería ver qué hay detrás de esa puerta?— Inquirió a su "anfitrión".

El ave solo dio otros saltos y luego se echó a volar en esa dirección.

—¡Hey, espera!— _Que maleducado, la estaba abandonando_. Y sin pensarlo mucho, se echó a andar de vuelta por el sendero misterioso. La mancha negra del cuervo se perdió revoloteando por sobre su cabeza en dirección a la parte oscura del camino.

A medida que avanzaba, el líquido comenzó a cambiar nuevamente de color y temperatura. Se volvió más turbio, pero a la vez más cálido. La brisa que le revolvía los cabellos volvió a aparecer unas cuántas veces más, para luego esfumarse completamente. Una neblina espesa y oscura comenzó a rodearla mientras ella seguía caminando en busca del plumífero.

—Si me estás jodiendo, juro que te sacaré las plumas de la cola una a una— masculló la chica entre dientes al dejar de verlo.

Como respuesta, oyó el graznido del cuervo posado sobre otro dintel. La puerta que se alzaba frente a ella esta vez era diferente; igual de majestuosa que la otra, pero sus colores se diferenciaban bastante, tenía un tono entre negro y rojizo, y una enorme cabeza de lobo en el centro a modo de argolla. Extraño. A pesar de lo poco amigable del ambiente, había algo en él que lo hacía de cierta manera, familiar, atrayente…casi seductor. Apoyó sus manos delicadas sobre el frío acero y acercó su oído a la puerta, tratando de ver o escuchar algo de su interior: risas, gritos, alguien que da órdenes, ruidos de disparos; por su mente pasaron imágenes rápidas que más bien le parecieron destellos del paisaje interior.

Una ciudad grande…_Londres_. Una casa enorme…_una mansión_. El aroma exquisito de una taza de té. El destello brillante de lo que parecían ser unos hilos de luz, y luego esos mismos hilos bañados en sangre. Un punto amarillo corriendo a lo lejos _¿Un gato?_ No, no es un gato…es una chica de cabello desordenado…ella la conoce, está segura de que la conoce, pero no recuerda su nombre.

Apega el rostro un poco más. También está el olor a cigarrillos, y la charla de un grupo de hombres que hablan peor que un grupo de marineros, y alguien con una trenza larguísima por la espalda.

Les son familiares. Todo, todo aquel ambiente le es familiar -aunque sea mucho más tétrico que el paisaje gobernado por su familia- esto se le hace más cercano. Cierra los ojos tratando de recordar…una carcajada inhumana viene a resonar en sus oídos, y ve aparecer ante su mente las facciones aristocráticas de un hombre de tez blanca, los cabellos negros caen desordenados sobre sus ojos y su sonrisa brilla, mostrando unos dientes puntiagudos. Ella se separa bruscamente de la puerta _"Un vampiro"._ Comienza a alejarse confundida, pero el cuervo grazna de nuevo.

—¿Qué se supone qué es ese lugar?

—_Tu casa._

—No, mi casa está allá, con mi familia, debo ir con ellos.

_—¿Estás segura?_

Retrocede pensando que es absurdo discutir con un ave de mal agüero. Pero a los seis metros oye la risa de nuevo:

—"¿_Acaso no nos recuerdas, Master?"_

Esa voz…esa voz, no puede ser otro que… _¡¿Alucard?!_ Los orbes azulinos se abren de par en par cuando comienza a recordar todo: Alucard, Walter, Seras, el capitán, los gansos, su casa. Ésa, ésa es exactamente su "familia", y no el ideal que ella soñó. Si ni siquiera tenía una hermana…nunca la tuvo. Se gira sobre sus talones de nuevo para regresar, y se da cuenta que el líquido que moja sus pies es muy similar a la sangre, si es que acaso no lo es. Pero no le importa, nunca le ah importado. Está a escasos 2 metros de la puerta, cuando la figura de otro hombre aparece ante ella, uno rubio llevando dos cuchillos como bayonetas que sobresalen de sus mangas. La mira con ojos asesinos mientras la amenaza

—Tú, puta de Babilonia. Desgraciada hereje, mujer del nosferatus.

Repentinamente su mano comienza a arderle terriblemente mientras ve con terror como el sacerdote amenaza con atravesarla con sus bayonetas.

.

Se despertó echa un total enredo entre los edredones de su cama, gotas de sudor frío le recorren el cuerpo mientras trata de recuperar el aire perdido. Trata de calmarse, se sienta sobre la cama, toca con sus dedos su herida reciente. La temperatura ha vuelto a su cabeza. Deja salir un suspiro pesado _¿Qué demonios hacían sus subordinados en su sueño…y Anderson? Y ese pajarraco chillón_. Oh, era estúpido tratar de darle alguna interpretación, jamás había hablado con un pájaro antes. Echó las mantas sobre su cuerpo una vez más y procuró descansar y olvidar sus extraños sueños, por muy bizarros que éstos resultaran.

—Primero vampiros, ahora cuervos— Musita adormilada. _Mi vida es un cuento de hadas._

* * *

Trevilian llegó a la mansión llevando consigo una carpeta verde bajo el brazo, saludo cortésmente a la doncella que le abrió la puerta y esperó a Walter en el vestíbulo. El reloj marcaba las siete de la tarde.

El mayordomo apareció por la puerta lateral y le dio una leve inclinación de cabeza, la preocupación podía verse latente tras sus pupilas grises.

—¿Alguna novedad, doctor?

—Si— suspiró el médico, luego le palmeó el brazo como en señal de consuelo: —¿Podemos subir a ver a la señorita?

.

—¿Y bien?— Integra fue directamente al grano.

El hombre la miró unos segundos pensando en las mejores palabras para decírselo, pero luego decidió que con Integra Hellsing no debía irse con rodeos, ella era una chica fuerte y no haría un escándalo como una adolescente inmadura, aunque esto era verdaderamente para hacer un escándalo.

—Bien, revisamos las nuevas muestras y las sometimos a estrictos controles de escaneo a fin de descubrir el porqué de su comportamiento inusual. Mi colega Lizet Canos, especialista en el tema, ah dado con la siguiente información: Son sus células. Éstas muestran una alteración ajena a su comportamiento habitual. De las muestras observadas, todas las plaquetas comenzaron a cambiar progresivamente. El cambio es algo lento y puede que no sea notorio exteriormente, pero se está efectuando dentro de su sistema inmunológico. Aún no sabemos a causa cierta a qué responde dicho cambio, pero según los estudios, no parece afectar de forma negativa a su cuerpo.

—¿No?— Integra había guardado silencio mientras escuchaba la charla de su médico de cabecera, pero esto amenazaba con superar su paciencia. —¿Y cómo se explican mis reacciones físicas?

—Eso debe ser por el hecho de que su cuerpo aún está en el proceso de cambio, tiene que adaptarse a lo que sea que va a ocurrirle.

La joven estrechó los ojos y se le quedó mirando fríamente, Trevilian se aclaró la garganta mientras una gota de sudor comenzó a formarse justo en la línea del cabello. Eso no había sonado muy profesional de su parte. _¿Cómo se le había ocurrido decir "A lo que sea"? Mierda. _

—Aún así, tendremos que estar atentos las próximas dos o tres semanas monitoreando su salud constantemente Sir Hellsing, más aún si la fiebre no se acaba.

La rubia hizo un mohín con los labios:

—No es necesario, voy a estar bien.

El médico se acercó a su lado de manera confidencial y le dijo con su tono de voz un poco más serio:

—Integra, esto es serio. No podemos dejar el caso de lado. ¿Comprende la gravedad de la situación? Nunca, en toda mi vida dedicada a la medicina, había oído hablar siquiera de algo como esto. Tenemos que actuar con prontitud y de acuerdo a la gravedad del asunto.

Integra miró a su mayordomo, y éste asintió con la cabeza, la expresión preocupada de su rostro oculta malamente tras su apariencia de serenidad.

.

.

Al otro día, la fiebre comenzó a abandonar su cuerpo, y se sentía ya mucho mejor. Bajo las miradas cautelosas de Walter, pudo volver a sus funciones de líder de Hellsing sin ninguna complicación. Su mayordomo no la contradijo, tampoco es como si pudiera hacerlo.

Las visitas rutinarias del doctor continuaron, a fin de observar de cerca el comportamiento de aquel extraño "virus".

—A ver Integra, abre la boca— pidió el médico mientras revisaba una vez más sus amígdalas, pero éstas parecían estar completamente bien, la inflamación ya se había ido. —Muy bien, ahora quítate los lentes que revisaremos qué tal tu visión.

Ella hizo lo que le pidió y acercó la cara a la mano del doctor, quien a su vez sostenía entre ellas su oftalmoscopio. Las pupilas azules se contrajeron levemente ante el examen detallado.

—Cúbrete un ojo y dime ¿Qué lees aquí?— pidió Trevilian mostrándole unas imágenes con frases apenas entendibles.

Integra se llevó una mano a su ojo izquierdo y procuró agudizar su visión:

—Tengo…ojos de…¿Conejo?— Terminó la frase y miró extrañada a su médico tratante, éste sonrió.

—No se trata de una broma, Sir. Es lo que la frase sinceramente dice. Pero esto nos demuestra algo, ¡Su visión ah mejorado notablemente! Diría que prácticamente se ah reducido en un 40%

—¿Tanto?— Integra se extrañó, era cierto que últimamente casi no necesitaba de sus lentes, pero los usaba para leer y más por costumbre, aunque había días en los que le dolía terriblemente la cabeza y ella estaba comenzando a pensar que ellos eran la causa de su malestar.

—Sí, si esto continúa, probablemente deberás prescindir de tus anteojos en un corto tiempo Sir Integra.

El doctor guardó sus implementos dentro de su maletín, hizo una leve venia y salió a pasos tranquilos de la oficina de la joven Hellsing, siguiendo al mayordomo que le llevó hasta la puerta.

—Walter— dijo ella una vez el de la coleta hubo regresado a su lado.

—¿Si, mi señora?

—¿Qué opinas de esto? Es…demasiado extraño.

—Así como usted misma lo dice, señorita. Jamás había oído hablar de algo parecido. Pero, no olvide que comanda una organización caza vampiros, esos que supuestamente nadie sabe que existen. Nada debe parecerle demasiado extraño a usted, señorita.

Ella sonrió de medio lado, tenía razón. Aún así…

—¿Dónde están los demás?

Walter sabía expresamente a quién se refería con "los demás".

—La señorita Seras salió con el capitán Bernadotte hacia la ciudad a buscar algunas cosas que les encargué. Los soldados están descansando en los cuarteles. Y supongo que Alucard debe estar durmiendo, no se ah aparecido en todo el día.

—Mmhh— ella no había olvidado que su sirviente vampiro debía estar rondando por la mansión, sin embargo agradecía al cielo el hecho de que no se hubiera aparecido por allí a molestarla aún. No tenía tiempo ni ánimo para discutir con ese inútil y fanfarrón, ni siquiera le apetecía vaciarle su revólver en la cabeza.

.

.

Las siguientes dos semanas fueron…extrañas. Había días en los que se sentía muy bien, con energías, joven. Otros eran una mierda. Éste era uno de aquellos.

El agua hizo un ruido sordo cuando se fue en remolino por la taza de su baño, llevándose tras de sí su último vómito de la tarde.

Vomitar era asqueroso, le recordaba a los programas del National Geographic que veía de pequeña, aquellos donde aparecían los pingüinos alimentando a sus crías. Ella no quería parecerse a un pingüino, aunque algunos imbéciles de la nobleza dijeran que quizás era tan fría como el culo de uno.

Se incorporó sobre el lavabo y se mojó la cara tratando de dispersar las malas sensaciones, luego prosiguió a lavar minuciosamente sus dientes. El doctor llegaría dentro de unas horas.

.

John Trevilian llegó acompañado de su colega Lizet Canos. Ambos subieron a la habitación de invitados de Sir Integra para notificarle de los últimos hallazgos recién descubiertos. Fue la mujer quien se encargó de darle la información final, ya que era la especialista en el caso.

—Señorita Hellsing, es un placer conocerla— saludó amablemente, Integra trató de devolverle una media sonrisa. —Lamento que sea en tales circunstancias…–se atrevió a agregar titubeante, pero la rubia no le dio importancia y la alentó a continuar.

—¿Hay alguna novedad?

—Pues verá, ya tenemos un informe bastante acabado de su estado de salud. Necesitamos de varios días de seguimiento exhaustivo para estar seguros de los análisis, pero éstos parecen estar en lo correcto –Lizet abrió unos informes dentro de su portafolio y leyó las anotaciones- Definitivamente su sangre está sufriendo un proceso de cambio, aunque en esencia, sigue siendo la misma, lo que explica el porqué no se ah presentado una transformación a nivel exterior.

Integra la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, tentada a coger uno de sus cigarrillos para aliviar la tensión que comenzaba a hacerse presente.

—Sir Integra, usted está…no me atrevería a utilizar la palabra "mutar", pero si está cambiando interiormente; pero sin dejar de ser usted. ¿Comprende? Me refiero a que su cuerpo está pasando por una etapa de "adaptación y perfeccionamiento" de sus nuevas características, lo que explicaría las náuseas, fiebre y vómitos. Si me permite una opinión personal algo descabellada y poco profesional –agregó la mujer mirándola por sobre los papeles- yo diría que en su cuerpo se está gestando lo que vendría a ser una especie de "ser humano perfecto".

La rubia levantó una ceja sorprendida:

—¿A qué se refiere exactamente con esa afirmación, doctora?

—Verá, lo digo refiriéndome a las futuras características que están comenzando a florecer en usted –Y aquí la especialista comenzó a enlistar los cambios venideros- Su astigmatismo se verá reducido a la nada misma dentro de poco tiempo, según la rapidez que ah demostrado hasta ahora. La resistencia física de su cuerpo aumentará considerablemente, otorgándole mejoras en lo que es actualmente su fuerza, rapidez y sus reflejos. Dígame, ¿Se ah sentido más liviana últimamente, y con más energía?

Integra lo pensó por un momento, para luego asentir en silencio. Ahora que lo recordaba, tenía la sensación de que ahora pesaba menos, o algo por el estilo porque le costaba menor esfuerzo moverse de un lado a otro, y los días en que no había fiebre, podía pasar horas y horas sentada tras su escritorio firmando y leyendo papeles a una velocidad superior a la habitual, y sin cansarse enseguida. _Y yo que pensé que por causa de Walter y sus suculentos almuerzos, y por esas malditas náuseas y vómitos me estaba volviendo bulímica._

—Además, presentará una tendencia a la cicatrización de heridas en forma casi instantánea, debido a que se sangre se va regenerando de forma constante y, por ende, provoca un regeneramiento de los tejidos.

—¿Regeneración de heridas?— Tanto Integra como Walter se miraron estupefactos, hasta que ella recordó el tajo en su palma y lo examinó. Ya no estaba, pero aún sentía por debajo de la piel como si algo quemara ligeramente.

—Puede que con el tiempo ésta cualidad sea inmediata, pero por ahora no lo sabemos con certeza. Y…esto es algo muy interesante, sino lo más. Sus células no envejecen, lo que quiere decir que su propio proceso de envejecimiento se verá detenido, no estamos seguros si será para siempre, o solo se volverá tardío.

—¿Y dónde está "lo malo"?— preguntó Integra cada vez mas atolondrada por el discurso informativo.

—A eso me refería con lo del "ser humano perfecto" Sir Hellsing. El proceso solo muestra cambios "positivos" dentro de su cuerpo. En otras palabras, usted se quedará tal cual como está ahora, pero con sus cualidades reforzadas.

.

Trevilian notó la mirada diferente del hombre mayor, y decidió cambiar con él algunas palabras…a solas. Dejó que su colega se subiera al automóvil y él se quedó unos minutos más en la puerta de entrada de la mansión.

—Doctor, usted lo sabe tan bien como yo ¿Verdad?— dijo el del monóculo mientras le daba una mirada suspicaz.

El otro suspiró: —Creo que estamos pensando los mismo, Walter. Las similitudes son demasiadas para pasarlas por alto.

Walter asintió con la cabeza lentamente.

—Hoy mismo me contactaré con unos conocidos que tengo en el tema. Usted sabe que esa no es precisamente mi especialidad fuerte, pero sí tengo amigos que pueden hablarle de ello por horas. No se preocupe, Dornez, si algo así esta por ocurrir, no tardaremos nada en enterarnos.

_...Continuará..._

* * *

**13 review en el primer capítulo! *-*** Creo que es mi mejor comienzo de historia xD **MUCHAS GRACIAS** por pasar a revisar y dejarme sus comentarios n.n Sin saberlo me alegran los días...no es que sea una loca come review jajaja pero cada vez que los leo me sacan una sonrisa, a fin de cuentas es rico cuando a alguien más le agrada el producto de tu trabajo ;) Si no, no tendría sentido escribir estas cosas jeje

Pues bien, éste capítulo me salió un poco más extenso de lo que tenía planeado, y también lo encontré un tanto latoso :/ pero tenía que hacerlo así con el fin de explicar la trama de la historia a desarrollar. Prometo que en los siguientes se verá una mayor interacción AxI, que en el fondo es la pareja eje de todo ésto.

Díganme que les pareció éste ¿Muy largo? ¿Muy engorroso? ¿Fome? ¿Se comprende el hilo de la trama? Lo que sea, y si tienen cualquier duda, no dudéis en preguntármela ;) ya sea a través de los comentarios a o por un PM :D

Las menciones especiales a aquellos que leyeron y me dejaron un preciado comentario:

***Andersonforever:** Nada de querer lanzarme tus bayonetas eh? Mira que seré buenita y hago lo que puedo por actualizar estas cosas :D

***Celtica Rous:** Celti! n.n ¿Por qué me quieren matar? u.u jaja Ojalá tu paciencia de Buda te permita esperarme en las actualizaciones abandonas por culpa de las musas malditas¬¬ jajaja besitos nena, nos leemos ;) (espero que te haya quedado más clara la trama luego de éste capi :D )

***Asdf:** No, no lo abandonaré, ya que gracias a ustedes me haré de ánimos para continuarlo ;) Gracias por el comentario! n.n

***Saya17:** Awww, muchas gracias nena ;) me levantas el ánimo, que por cierto lo necesito :D

***SaTaNaLy:** Gracias gracias miles! :) Trataré de no demorar taaanto, pero tampoco puedo prometer mucho, veremos qué es lo que sucede xD

***Riux:** Riux! Creo que es el primer comentario tuyo que veo por mis historias, pero si estás entre los favoritos, muchas gracias por ello! Me alegra que también te guste el AxI! ;)

***Reeth Westerna:** Linda! Bueno, lo dejé a medias acá u.u jajaja pero en el otro se aclarará todo de zopetón! jejeje

***Vilma:** No me torturarás, cierto? ._. Lo terminaré, lo prometo! Ahhh! Por cierto, soy de Chile..y tú?...No es que tenga miedo, pero ojalá no seamos compatriotas xD broma ;)

***Mayra Niimura:** Linda, muchisimas gracias por todos tus review, creo que eres una de las personas que mas sonrisas me sacan en ésto n.n Ojalá te agrade el capítulo ;)

***Ane:** No me odies, por favor u.u Continuaré, para que me quieras n.n jajaja Gracias por el review ;)

***abrilius:** Abril! Tenía tiempo si verte por estos lados (leerte* xD) Espero que estés bien n.n ¿Del equipo de los x-men? jajaja en este caso debería ser x-woman xD Como decía, creo que en éste capi expliqué todo lo que le pasara (bueno, casi todo) pero no di la explicación del porqué aún, en el próximo se sabe sí o sí ;)

***mary carrasco:** Gracias! n.n Y a mí me encanta que te encante xD (Ay, tengo mareos por el juego de palabras :s jajaja)

***Vanilla Flower:** Ya va, ya va! jeje Gracias por el review, espero te agrade este capi n.n

***Gracias también a aquellos que siguen la historia o la tienen entre su favoritas ;)**

* * *

***Y bueno, para aquellos que leen y no comentan, les tengo una noticia: ¡No muerdo! :D No, es solo una broma ;) pero de verdad no muerdo jaja (Alucard sí, pero esa es otra historia xD)**

**A propósito, creo que seré un poco..emmhh "tirana" en un aspecto. Si consigo más de 8 comentarios, continuaré con el tercer capítulo de ésto. Sino, la dejaré para más tarde quizás. Lo digo solo porque en realidad lleva bastante tiempo de dedicación, y si no va a agradarles mucho, no es justo que yo invierta tiempo valioso en ella, y menos que les haga leer algo que no les gusta. Más aún ahora que estoy hasta el cuello con cosas de la Universidad, pero aún así trato de darme unos minutos al día para ésto n.n**

**Que tengan un hermoso día/noche! :D**

**Saludos lechugísticos.**

******Carpe Diem :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Ante todo, lamento la tardanza, es horrible, lo sé u.u *me azoto con un látigo* pero, volví! Sin más, os dejo con el capi 3...

**Ésto es:** —Diálogos—

**Y ésto es:**_ Pensamientos_

**Capítulo 3**

El mayordomo estaba de pie ante la mesa de esquina del salón, con el auricular en un oído, cuando el vampiro se apareció por una de las paredes laterales. Alcanzó a escuchar una frase como: _"Lo estaremos esperando, gracias" _antes de que se cortase la comunicación.

—¿Con quién hablabas?

El de la coleta se dio media vuelta sin mostrar ni un indicio de asombro por ver al otro hombre de pie a su lado.

—Con el especialista.

—¿Ah dicho algo nuevo el doctor?

Walter colgó el teléfono, miró a su amigo y suspiró.

—Alucard, sabes tan bien como yo que esto no es una enfermedad común. Le pedí al doctor Trevillian que contactara a uno de sus colegas que se especializa en temas de carácter más…sobrenatural.

—¿Sobrenatural? No me digas que crees que Integra de verdad está mutando y se convertirá en una especie de monstruo.

—No es gracioso. Tú más que nadie sabe que esas cosas pueden suceder sin que nos demos cuenta. No creo que Sir Integra esté mutando en un monstruo ni nada parecido, pero sí le está ocurriendo algo que la medicina moderna no es capaz de reconocer. Y no te hagas el tonto conmigo, yo sé que igual lo has notado.

El vampiro juntó las cejas en señal de que no iba a darle la razón, y guardó silencio.

—Alucard, esto es serio. Si ella llegase a convertirse en…tu sabes, su mundo se le vendría encima.

—Claro que lo sé, ¿Crees acaso que no lo he pensado?

—Lo único que te pido es que no interfieras por el momento. Quizás llegue la hora en que sea necesaria tu presencia en el asunto, pero por ahora, solo serviría para estresarla aún más.

_¿Estresarla? Pero qué se creía ese viejo mayordomo._ Era cierto que solía hacer enfadar a su Ama, pero esto era un asunto serio, no se andaría con estupideces. Aunque, quizás tenía razón y era mejor para ella que él no se apareciera aún rondando por su lado, por algo había evitado convocarlo a su presencia en todo este tiempo. Eso no quería decir que no pudiera observarla mientras ella no se diera cuenta, y pensando en esto último, se hizo humo hacia la habitación de su maestra.

.

Estuvo a su lado alrededor de dos horas, viéndola moverse dormida y hablar entre sueños. Sonrió al reconocer que al parecer estaba soñando con él, y lo estaba retando. Después ella se dio media vuelta y se abrazó a una almohada, sacando uno de sus pies por la orilla de la cama. Dejó de moverse y de hablar, y a él le dio hambre.

Decidió que la dejaría descansar tranquila.

.

.

Integra se despertó sobresaltada, por segunda vez en la misma noche. Había vuelto a tener ese sueño extraño en donde el cuervo le hablaba. Alargó la mano para tomar el vaso con agua fría que guardaba sobre el velador y bebió un sorbo. Era inútil, no lograría conciliar el sueño otra vez.

Corrió el edredón de su cuerpo y sacó los pies de la cama. Sería mejor que fuera a despejarse un poco, o tal vez necesitaba un vaso de leche. Se echó encima una bata blanca que encontró a los pies de la cama para cubrir lo que su camisón dejaba a la vista, la ató sobre su cintura y metió los pies en las pantuflas antes de salir rumbo a la cocina.

No había nadie rondando por los pasillos, lógico, nadie estaría despierto a las 4 de la mañana, salvo los guardias que rondaban en las afueras.

Llegó a la cocina y se dispuso a buscar en la nevera lo que necesitaba. Abrió la puerta blanca y se encontró con montones de bolsas de sangre empaquetada debidamente ordenadas y clasificadas por grupos sanguíneos. Movió la cabeza en señal de confusión, _¿Desde cuándo se equivocaba de nevera?_

Cerró otra vez la puerta y se dirigió a la nevera correcta, y esta vez tomó una botella de leche para vaciarla en un tazón.

Cuando se dirigió al microondas para calentar el líquido, abrió la puerta y nuevamente se encontró con un pote de líquido rojo en el interior. Parpadeó confusa, ¿Quién había dejado un vaso de sangre calentándose?

La respuesta le llegó cuando un brazo largo vestido con camisa blanca apareció a su lado y sacó el recipiente desde el interior. Integra tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de gritar y evitar así botar su tazón.

Alucard tomó tranquilamente su vaso y se puso a su lado, afirmándose en la mesa mientras la observaba.

—Veo que mi Maestro ha decidido dar un paseo nocturno esta noche.

La muchacha metió el cuenco al interior del aparato antes de contestar.

—Vine por un vaso de leche. No podía dormir.

—Dudo que eso le ayude. Quizás debería probar con otro tipo de sustancias.

Ofreció él con un tono de voz seductor mientras le extendía su propio vaso. Integra miró el líquido rojizo y espeso moverse en su interior, manchando el borde del cristal con un movimiento cadencioso. Brillaba con los rayos de luz, y parecía ser tan indefenso como una copa de vino. Por un momento, se preguntó a qué sabría exactamente la sangre. No como cuando se lamía un corte o chupaba un dedo herido; no, sino como sabría al tomar un sorbo de ella, de sangre ajena.

Sus manos se movieron a aceptar el vaso sin despegarle la vista de encima, Alucard por su parte no pudo evitar la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro cuando ella hubo aceptado, expresión que dio paso inmediatamente a una sonrisa de complacencia. _¿Aceptaría su Ama su oferta?_ La rubia llevó el vaso hasta la altura de su pecho y se lo quedó mirando, observándolo ensimismada e indecisa, hasta que el sonido del microondas al apagarse la trajeron de vuelta a la realidad.

Parpadeó rápidamente un par de veces y movió la cabeza, entregándole su vaso.

—Creo que la leche es mucho mejor— Respondió al momento en que sacaba su tazón con el líquido blanco desde el interior.

La sonrisa expectante del vampiro se esfumó y dio paso a una mueca. Luego se bebió de un trago todo el contenido de su vaso y se limpió las comisuras de los labios con el pulgar.

—Si tú lo dices, Maestro…

Integra encontró ridículamente sexy su movimiento y negó con la cabeza mientras se reprendía mentalmente. _¿Cómo podía encontrar sexy el hecho de que él se limpiara los colmillos ensangrentados? Oh, eso se debía a la falta de sueño._

Dejó salir un "Mmh" casi inaudible antes de darse media vuelta y sentarse sobre la mesa, aferrando entre sus palmas su tazón tibio. Alucard no se movió.

—Y tú, no me has dicho que haces merodeando en la cocina a estas horas.

—Decidí venir por un bocadillo— dijo él al momento en que tomaba una vista entera de su cuerpo, especialmente de sus piernas desnudas que asomaban por debajo de la bata. Ella lo ignoró mientras se empinaba su bebida.

—No me digas que tampoco puedes dormir— se rió una vez que hubo terminado de beberse todo el contenido.

El vampiro la miró con los ojos brillantes, y con dos pasos estuvo justo frente a ella, _demasiado_ cerca de ella.

—No, pero tal vez esto funcione— ronroneó con su voz de barítono a la vez que le pasaba un dedo por los labios, recogiendo las últimas gotas de leche que habían quedado prendidas en ellos.

Integra sintió que su estómago se encogía cuando le vio lamer los dedos en busca de los residuos del líquido blanco que había limpiado de ella.

—Ummhh, no está mal, pero prefiero la sangre fresca— dijo sensualmente antes de darle una de sus sonrisas pícaras y desaparecer de su presencia.

El cuerpo de la rubia se estremeció sobre la mesa cuando quedó sola, y sintió cómo el rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas. _¡Qué diablos!_ Dejó la taza en el lavaplatos y se apresuró a volver a su cama. Tanto desvelo le estaban haciendo mal.

.

.

**_*Din dong*_**

Seras sintió sonar el timbre y corrió a abrir la puerta, aprovechando que Walter se hallaba ocupado en la cocina. Sobre la escalinata de piedra apareció la figura de un hombre de unos 70 años vestido con un traje gris y portando un maletín grueso bajo el brazo. Su rostro era curtido y surcado de arrugas como las del mayordomo; sus ojillos vivaces destacaban tras los cristales de sus gafas y llevaba una melena larga hasta los hombros de un color plateado. Por alguna razón, a Seras le recordó a una fotografía de Einstein que vio una vez en un libro.

—¿Sí?

—Buenos días señorita. Soy el doctor Smith, tengo cita con Sir Integra.

—Oh, bueno, adelante.

El señor entró en el amplio vestíbulo del salón y aguardó pacientemente la llegada del mayordomo para que lo condujera hasta la oficina de la líder, la draculina lo miró con curiosidad en sus ojitos azules.

—Todavía no eres un vampiro completo, ¿Verdad?— dijo él sonriéndole benévolamente.

La chica saltó sorprendida y abrió los ojos como platos.

—Co… ¿Cómo lo supo? Este…yo… ¡Ni siquiera se ven mis ojos rojos!

El se rió e hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano.

—No te preocupes pequeña. Es mi trabajo estudiar a los vampiros, por eso lo supe al momento en que me abriste la puerta. Para cualquier persona tu apariencia pasa desapercibida, pero yo llevo años tratando con ustedes, así que es imposible que esas cosas se me pasen por alto.

Terminó por decirle mientras le guiñaba un ojo, la chica suspiró visiblemente aliviada, por un momento había creído que se trataba de algún enemigo o algo por el estilo.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué está en la casa? ¿Vino a estudiar al Maestro y a mí?

—¿A tu maestro…? -respondió el hombre pensando- No, no vengo para estudiar a Alucard. Esto se trata de un asunto personal de la Sir. _Aunque es posible que tenga que ver con ese nosferatus. -_Pensó luego jugueteando con su barba.

—Doctor Smith, me alegra que ya haya llegado –saludó Walter entrando por la puerta de la derecha- La Sir lo espera en su oficina, sígame por favor.

Ambos hombres subieron las escalas y se perdieron rumbo el tercer piso de la mansión. Seras se les quedó mirando desde abajo, cuando de pronto una voz masculina la hizo salir de su contemplación.

—¿Qué es lo que ves, reseda?

—¡Ahh! Pip, me asustaste.

El mercenario se rió ante la actitud siempre tan inocente de la draculina.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención. ¿Quién era ese caballero?

—Un especialista en vampiros.

—¿Un especialista? Pero, ¿Qué hace por acá?

—No lo sé. Dijo que tenía que tratar temas personales con Sir Integra.

—Umhh, ya veo. ¿Crees que se tratará de ustedes?

—No, esta vez no se trata del Maestro o de mí. Esta vez se trata de la jefa, de eso estoy segura.

.

***Después de un largo tiempo al interior de la habitación de la Sir***

El Doctor Smith, un veterano en asuntos vampíricos, estaba bastante familiarizado ya que había conocido a su padre y habían estudiado juntos los apuntes y libros del profesor Van Helsing. Integra nunca lo había visto más que en fotografías y leído algunos de sus escritos, pero ahora él estaba frente a ella como un especialista para estudiar el tema de su extraña condición actual.

—¿Sabes que me especializo en lo sobrenatural, verdad?

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Ese día había sido terrible, ni siquiera tenía ánimos de levantarse y Walter la había hecho quedarse en la cama, descansando.

—Vamos a estudiar tu situación querida, y te aseguro que daremos pronto con las respuestas que necesitas.

Integra omitió hacer una cara ante la mención de la palabra "querida", nunca nadie la llamaba así, mucho menos alguien que no era cercano a ella como ese doctor. Pero luego recordó que era un viejo amigo de su padre, y que posiblemente la conociera de bebé, además que las personas de su edad acostumbraban a tratar así a las muchachas jóvenes. Suspiró.

Tomó una serie de anotaciones, le preguntó acerca de todo lo que había hecho en los últimos días, lo que había comido, bebido, a dónde había ido, con quién. En fin, todo lo que pudiera darle aunque sea una remota pista acerca del estado actual y de los síntomas presentados.

Una vez terminadas las anotaciones, se despidió y salió de la habitación de la mujer con su maletín bajo el brazo; Walter lo acompañó hasta la puerta de salida y allí se despidieron.

Seras miraba media escondida desde atrás de una puerta. El caballero que se parecía a Einstein se despidió de Walter dándole la mano y una sonrisa, habló con él un poco en voz baja, y luego se subió al coche que le esperaba en la entrada.

_¿Qué asuntos habría tratado con la Sir? _Era algo que tenía verdaderamente preocupada a la chica vampiro.

.

***Durante los días siguientes***

Seras recorrió, por cuarta vez en la última hora, el tercer piso, pasando por afuera de la habitación de la Sir.

Había algo que la llamaba a entrar allí, pero no podía hacerlo sin que su jefa misma la necesitara. Tampoco era como si Integra estuviese en peligro, solo…quería pasar tiempo con ella, ver cómo se sentía, quizás hacerle un poco de compañía. _¿Desde cuándo la Sir necesitaba de su compañía?_ Ni idea, pero al estar siempre rodeada de hombres, sin nadie de su mismo sexo con quién poder hablar de cosas comunes, Victoria sentía que al menos el tenerla a ella cerca podía servir.

Bueno, no perdía nada tocando la puerta. A lo máximo se arriesgaba a que la Sir no abriera o que la evitara "amablemente". Aunque no la creía capaz de echarla a gritos como solía hacer con su Maestro. Primero, porque Sir Integra siempre se mostró más condescendiente con ella, incluso más de lo que se mostraba Alucard. Y segundo, porque ella no osaba sacarla de sus cabales, cosa que muy por el contrario, el vampiro mayor gustaba de hacer, demasiado a menudo para el gusto de la Hellsing.

Se detuvo ante la puerta de madera y dudó un instante, luego se armó de valor y levantó la mano para golpear, pero a dos centímetros de tocarla, le llegó la voz desde el interior.

—Puedes pasar, Seras.

A la draculina casi le da un infarto, si es que hubiese tenido un corazón que latiera. _¿Cómo lo había sabido?_ Empujó la puerta con lentitud y asomó primero la cabeza al interior, luego el cuerpo entero.

—Puedes cerrar la puerta.

La Sir estaba sentada sobre su cama, con su pijama veraniego de dos piezas, el cabello amarrado en una trenza de lado y la espalda apoyada sobre unos almohadones. La verdad, es que la Sir no se parecía en nada a ella en ese momento.

Seras dio una mirada rápida por toda la habitación. Era grande y espaciosa, las paredes tenían un tono suave. Las ventanas eran amplias y largas hasta el suelo, las cortinas gruesas y con volantes. Grandes muebles con estilo victoriano estaban acomodados alrededor, conteniendo libros y más libros. Había también un escritorio grande de madera fina, algunos papeles tirados sobre él, y encima, la foto de una mujer sosteniendo a una niñita rubia. A su lado estaba también la foto de su padre con una Integra de 12 años sentada sobre sus piernas.

No había tocador ni detalles femeninos como maquillajes. Lo único parecido que encontró fue la cómoda que estaba al lado de la cama. Contenía un espejo redondo de marco plateado, a su lado había un frasco de perfume –el preferido y único de la Sir-, el pasador de cruz que siempre llevaba en el cuello y un block de notas o algo parecido.

Luego se fijó en la mujer sobre la enorme cama de sábanas y cobertores blancos. Integra la miraba sin sus lentes, y verdaderamente, daba la imagen de ser otra persona, su hermana tal vez.

—¿Necesitabas algo? Sentí tus pasos rondar por el pasillo desde hace incontables minutos.

—Yo, este…uhmm, lo siento Sir. Pero quería saber si…no necesitaría algo, no lo sé, hablar con alguien tal vez…— Seras se rascó la nuca sonrojándose un poco ante lo tonto que se oía la idea, pero para su sorpresa, la Sir no se irritó.

—Puedes sentarte si quieres— ofreció luego de un instante, señalando una esquina de su cama.

La chica se dirigió hacia allá, sin saber qué hacer a continuación.

—Supongo que no me haría daño un poco de compañía –la rubia casi sonrió- dime Seras, ¿Cómo van las cosas allá afuera?

Victoria sabía que se estaba refiriendo al campo de batalla, y le relató las misiones que habían tenido, como los Gansos habían logrado controlar a una tropa de ghouls en uno de los suburbios de la ciudad, y así muchas cosas parecidas.

Luego la conversación derivó al estado actual de las cosas en la mansión, y en la salud de la joven Hellsing.

Integra se atrevió a confidenciarle que estaba teniendo un sueño un tanto extraño, que se repetía muchas veces todas las noches, y no la dejaba dormir.

—Verá Sir, cuando aún estaba en el orfanato y me preparaba para ser policía, tomé algunos cursos alternativos en la escuela. Y uno de ellos fue el de interpretación de sueños. Podía servirme luego con las víctimas de sucesos policiales fuertes o algo parecido. Quizás pueda ayudarla a entenderlo, claro, si decide contármelo.

Integra pareció dudarlo por un momento, pero luego accedió. Seras se acercó más a ella en la cama y se aprontó a oírla.

Comenzó a relatarle su sueño. Primero el camino en medio de ese desierto en donde no había nada excepto ella misma. La tranquilidad que rodeaba el lugar y el líquido del que estaba constituido el sendero. La neblina lechosa, la puerta blanca y lo que vio adentro. Su encuentro con el cuervo y su regreso a la otra puerta, la sangre en el piso y la puerta negra, y toda la mansión encerrada atrás. Walter, los Gansos, ella y su Maestro. Y por último la aparición de Anderson.

Seras se quedó escuchándola con total atención, con cara concentrada. Cuando terminó su relato, pensó unos segundo más y luego dijo.

—Creo que ya tengo la idea.

La Sir se dispuso a escuchar ella esta vez, mientras la draculina se acomodaba sobre la cama.

—Verá Sir Integra, creo que lo que ese camino representa es su propia vida, con sus decisiones, deseos y su deber. Usted aparece en camisón y en la absoluta tranquilidad porque eso representa una situación en que usted aún no es usted, ¿Me entiende? Antes de que tome cualquier decisión, su mundo está en paz total. Y el camino es la decisión. En el primero, ese del líquido blanco y la neblina lechosa, que la lleva hasta esa puerta blanca en donde están sus padres; es el ideal de vida. No quiero sonar impertinente, pero ¿Usted deseaba tener una hermana?

La rubia mayor asintió con la cabeza.

—Eso lo explica aún mejor. Esa puerta representa sus deseos idealizados. Es por eso que ve a sus padres y a la supuesta hermana que nunca tuvo, pero que siempre quiso. Una familia normal, por eso es que la puerta es blanca y el paisaje es acogedor. La vida perfecta. Es casi como abrir las puertas al cielo personal.

Ahora, por qué cuando va a entrar, aparece el cuervo. Lo que el ave representa es una especie de conciencia, de recordatorio de su vida real. Es por eso que la hace mirar hacia atrás.

La neblina espesa y la puerta entre negra y rojiza claramente representan su mundo actual, plagado de situaciones sobrenaturales y un contacto constante con espíritus y otra clase de alimañas que usted se encarga de destruir. Además el color negro y rojo son los colores de mi Maestro. El hecho de que el ambiente se le haga atrayente y seductor, es porque usted nació para liderar esta Organización, está en su sangre, no existe nadie que haga el trabajo mejor que usted, y eso le agrada. Porque a pesar de todo, usted disfruta de su puesto y de su deber, ¿Verdad? Además la puerta, al contrario de la otra que representa un ideal, ésta representa la vida real. Lo que escucha y lo que ve detrás de ella es fácil de deducir: nos ve a nosotros, a Walter, a los Gansos, al capitán, a mí y al Maestro, porque entre todos formamos parte de su vida actual.

En un principio no nos reconoce porque su mente aún lucha por aferrarse a ese ideal de familia, pero su corazón sabe que su lugar está acá.

Y el hecho de que sea la voz de mi Maestro la que rompe el hechizo significa –por favor Sir Integra, no me vaya a malinterpretar ni se vaya a enfadar por lo que voy a decirle- pero eso significa que su conexión con él es más fuerte que con ninguno de los de acá, incluso creo que es más fuerte que cualquier conexión.

Ahora, lo que se me hace verdaderamente interesante es el hecho de que aparezca el Padre Anderson también. Y que quiera asesinarla. Por lo que yo sé, él solo trata de asesinar a los vampiros, y a los paganos solo los odia. (_Eso quiere decir que a mí me odia por dos, por ser inglesa y por ser vampiro_)

Pero lo que me demuestra su sueño, es que usted siempre va a escoger la opción que represente el cumplimiento de su deber, a pesar de existir otras menos…"crudas". Y lo otro, es que nos considera como parte de su familia.

Terminó de decir la chica con una gran sonrisa en su cara blanca.

Integra la miró con un leve asombro, no se esperaba una charla así de parte de la draculina. Pero la chica tenía razón, su explicación calzaba perfectamente con su sueño.

.

* * *

Los días siguientes se arrastraron tormentosamente lentos. Integra sentía que pronto caería en la absoluta desesperación al no saber qué diablos pasaba con su cuerpo. Aún así, continuó con su vida normal, trabajando, dando órdenes, y trabajando.

Lo más extraño, fue no ver a Alucard durante casi las dos semanas que tardó en llegar el doctor Smith. Las misiones habían sido pocas y de bajo rango, no necesitaba su presencia. Y ella tampoco tenía deseos de saber qué estaba haciendo, o de verle la cara siquiera. Nadie le dijo tampoco que su sirviente no se había visto por la mansión.

Seras estaba dudando de que él estuviera durmiendo en su ataúd durante el día, pero no era lo suficientemente valiente como para comprobarlo.

Finalmente, luego de 15 días terribles, el Doctor Smith volvió a aparecerse por la casa. Esta vez venía con un semblante algo más serio, y llegó sin anticipar su visita.

Pip y Seras estaban sentados charlando cuando vieron a Walter subir las escalas rápidamente en compañía del otro anciano. Sin poder evitarlo, los siguieron de lejos.

.

Smith tomó asiento frente a la cama de la joven y la miró un momento, estudiando la manera de decirle la información recién obtenida.

—Entonces, ¿Descubrió qué es lo que realmente me sucede?

No dio con la fórmula adecuada, así que se decidió por lo pragmático y le sería sincero. Suspiró.

—Así es.

—¿Y?— Integra le apuró, estaba ansiosa y de poco humor.

—Integra, tu "transformación" se debe a que vas en camino a convertirte en una especie de vampiro.

El rostro de Integra se desencajó. El de Walter se contrajo ante la odiada confirmación de sus sospechas.

Smith continuó:

—Las características son las mismas, aunque con algunas ligeras modificaciones. Para comenzar, la mayor diferencia radica en que sigues siendo un ser humano, pero "mejorado" –me explico- sigues permaneciendo con vida, al contrario de los vampiros que están técnicamente muertos. Lo que sucederá es que tu vida se prolongará por años, incluso décadas o cientos de ellos, aún no lo sabemos. Tu cuerpo no mostrará el paso del tiempo así que es un poco difícil adivinarlo. Junto al vampirismo, acarrearás sus capacidades regenerativas, aunque en grado levemente menor a la de aquellos. Es posible que dichas capacidades aumenten durante el transcurso del tiempo. No vas a perder tu alma humana, y es por eso que podrás seguir controlando tus reacciones y siendo la de siempre, sin caer presa de tu propia condición vampírica como pasa con todos los vampiros comunes.

La mirada de Integra estaba como perdida en el espacio etéreo. Su boca se movió para hablar como si ella misma no fuese consciente de eso.

—¿Y los colmillos…y la sangre?

—Respecto a eso, creemos que los colmillos solo van a desarrollarse un poco, como lo que sucede con los dhampir, o quizás ligeramente más. Quiero decir que van a ser más largos a los normales que tienes ahora, pero más pequeños que los de un vampiro verdadero. Y con lo de la sangre –tanto Walter como Integra se removieron inquietos ante el comentario- espero que esto sea de tu agrado entre tantas cosas por las que deberás pasar, hija. No vas a sentir la necesidad latente de beberla y tampoco se convertirá en tu alimento base. Esto es porque la sangre es el único alimento que permite que los vampiros sobrevivan, pero tú serás una mezcla de vampiro-humano, en donde prevalecerá tu lado humano por sobre el primero. Siendo así, el beber sangre podrá mejorar tus capacidades recién adquiridas, pero no será en lo absoluto determinante para tu mantenimiento.

.

—Pip, ¿Estás seguro de que está bien hacer esto?— la draculina miró desconfiada a su compañero ubicado detrás de la puerta de la habitación de Sir Integra.

—¿Quieres enterarte de lo que le está pasando a la jefa, o no?

—P…pues, si…pero no sé si esto sea necesario…

—Shhh, guarda silencio reseda, y agudiza el oído mejor— respondió el mercenario pegando su oreja a la madera de la puerta, mientras abría la boca en señal de estar captando algo.

Seras suspiró resignada, echó una mirada por el pasillo asegurándose de que nadie los viera, e hizo lo mismo, poniéndose de frente a la cara de su compañero.

Este sonrió, guiñándole su ojo para darle su aprobación, y los dos se quedaron pegados a la puerta, mirándose de frente, con las palmas puestas sobre la madera.

Lo que sus oídos captaron fue más de lo que ella habría querido oír.

"_Usted va en camino a convertirse en una especie de vampiro"_

Sus asustados ojos, de por si amplios, se abrieron más de lo normal cuando ella se despegó de la puerta balbuceando.

—¿Qué…lograste escuchar algo?— Pip la miró sorprendido.

—S…si, no…digo… ¡Tengo que ir con el Maestro!

—Hey reseda, espera. ¡Dime que oíste!— la llamó Pip lo más alto que podía sin que lo oyeran adentro cuando la vio alejarse corriendo por el pasillo, pero la chica no se volvió.

.

.

—¡MASTER!— Seras Victoria estampó la puerta de las mazmorras contra la pared debido al empellón que le dio.

—Master, por favor, dígame que está aquí. Usted tiene que saberlo, por favor Master— dijo desesperada buscando con la mirada la figura del vampiro dentro de la habitación oscura.

Lo halló sentado sobre su ataúd, con una copa de vino en la mano y sin su sombrero o sus gafas. Su mirada parecía estar levemente perdida.

—¿Master?

—Eres demasiado ruidosa, chica policía.

—L…lo siento, pero es que… ¡Sir Integra!...ella...

—Ella se está convirtiendo en un vampiro…lo sé.

—¡¿QUÉ!? ¡Lo sabía! ¡¿C…cómo?!

—Solo era cosa de sentirlo, si bebieras de tu sangre con normalidad tus sentidos vampíricos serían más agudos y podrías darte cuenta de este tipo de situaciones con claridad— la reprendió su Maestro, pero su mente seguía pareciendo estar en otro lado.

—¿Entonces usted lo sabía hace mucho?

—No, sospechaba, pero no quería asegurarlo.

—¿Y desde cuándo se enteró? ¿Es por eso que no ha estado en la mansión los últimos días?

—Seras, el olor de Integra comenzó a cambiar. Se hizo mucho más fuerte, ¿O no te has preguntado el porqué sentías la necesidad de pasar mayor tiempo a su lado?

La chica se quedó pensativa. Tenía razón, ahora que lo analizaba, los últimos días ella había sentido la necesidad imperante de pasar más tiempo con su jefa, estar a su lado, sentirla cerca, oler su presencia. Había sido inconsciente y no se había dado cuenta de ello, pero ahora que su Maestro lo decía, todo estaba más claro para ella.

—Eso es porque compartes un vínculo con Integra, ella te dio a beber su sangre de forma voluntaria y eso fue lo que creó la conexión. Por eso sientes las cosas que a ella le pasan, pero en un grado menor.

—¿Usted también las siente, Master?

—Claro, nuestro vínculo es mucho más poderoso. La conozco tanto como ella me conoce a mí, y puedo darme cuenta de las cosas que le pasan, aún cuando ni ella misma las sepa.

—Pero, Master…ella, digo, ¡¿Cómo pasó esto?! ¿La mordió algún vampiro? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué no se convirtió de inmediato como yo? Además, ¡Sigue estando viva! No entiendo. ¿Qué va a hacer? ¿¡Qué vamos a hacer!? ¡Ay Maestro!

—Seras, de una maldita vez, deja de dar vueltas por mi habitación. No me dejas concentrarme viendo tu cabeza ir y venir de aquí para allá.

La chica detuvo su divagar y se quedó parada.

—Uh, perdón…pero ¿En qué necesita concentrarse Amo?

—En Integra. Ella vendrá aquí dentro de poco, es mejor que no estés.

—¡S…sí!— respondió dando media vuelta y yéndose del lugar.

El vampiro tomó su copa de vino nuevamente, y lo hizo girar.

"_Su olor, su aroma ahora era tan fuerte. Imponente, excitante, adictivo…totalmente irresistible. Por eso la había evitado durante dos semanas, pero no podía seguir en lo mismo._

_Si la chica policía sentía deseos de estar con ella y pasar tiempo a su lado por el hecho de compartir un vínculo –demasiado débil en comparación con el suyo- él sentía deseos de hacerle más cosas que solo estar con ella"._

.

* * *

—¿Cómo fue que me pasó esto?…— Integra preguntó sin lograr salir completamente del estado casi shockeado en el que se encontraba inmersa.

—Es lo que resta por averiguar. Sabemos que no es una transformación normal, así que la mordida está descartada. Pero hay algo que me ah estado dando vueltas estos días.

—¿Y eso sería?— Walter se adelantó a preguntar, saliendo de su estado anterior.

—Integra –el anciano se volvió directamente hacia la rubia y le preguntó sin rodeos- ¿Alucard te ha ofrecido beber de su sangre?

—No –contestó ella rápidamente. Mintió– Y aunque lo hiciese, jamás aceptaría hacer semejante estupidez -en eso no estaba mintiendo.

—Bueno, era una posible teoría. Como nunca has sido mordida, tal vez el hecho de beber la sangre de un vampiro trajera consigo este tipo de consecuencias. Durante todos mis años de estudios, y me atrevo a suponer que durante los de tu bisabuelo también, nunca hemos sabido de un caso en donde se hable de humanos que han bebido o mezclado su sangre con la de un vampiro completo, sin ser precisamente mordidos con anterioridad. La ley dicta que solo los vírgenes se convertirán en vampiros luego de ser mordidos por miembros del sexo opuesto. Y que luego de eso, para ser libres de su Amo, deben beber o mezclar su sangre con la de su creador. Pero no hay nada de información respecto a lo que sucedería si el proceso se da invertido.

.

* * *

Integra se apareció en la habitación de las mazmorras arrastrando consigo un montón de preguntas sin respuestas, y todas apuntaban a un sujeto: el individuo que en ese momento estaba sentado cómodamente sobre su única silla y con las enormes botas negras apoyadas encima de la mesa.

—¿Me has dado a beber de tu sangre?— preguntó la rubia echa un mar de furia, pero manteniendo un perfecto autocontrol sobre sus emociones.

Alucard la miró por detrás de sus gafas oscuras. Solo había una respuesta.

—No.

—No me mientas, Alucard. Es una orden.

—No lo eh hecho. Cuando llegue el momento en que aceptes, quiero que bebas directamente de MÍ y no tener que engañarte para hacerlo.

Ella sintió que sus puños se crispaban. Respondió apretando los dientes.

—Sabes que eso no ocurrirá jamás.

El vampiro le dio una mirada completa a su cuerpo. Dejó el vaso que tenía sobre la mesa, se cruzó de brazos con despreocupación y volvió a mirarla con su sonrisa lobuna.

—Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para esperarte. Y ahora parece que lo compartirás conmigo.

Integra se dio media vuelta para retirarse, detestando con todas sus fuerzas esa sonrisa puntiaguda.

—Idiota.

Alucard se rió para sus adentros al verla alejarse. Luego volvió a contemplar su copa de vino. Así que finalmente había sucedido, _¿Me harás compañía por la eternidad, Integra? _¿Había algo mejor que eso? Podría estar con ella decenas de años más, soportar sus ataques de ira, sus agresiones verbales y sus balas de plata incrustadas en su pecho. Y tendría la eternidad para convencerla en ser su Condesa. Sonrió.

Sea lo que sea que le había sucedido a su Maestro –porque ni el mismo lo sabía- no podía haber sido un mejor regalo para él.

_...Continuará..._

* * *

**Nota de autora:** Antes que nada, lo siento por el retraso! :s Me han ocurrido cosas que me impiden actualizar más seguido, pero aquí me tienen de nuevo ;) (casi sufro un bloqueo con esto...estaba la idea, pero al momento de escribir, nada! D:)

Gracias por sus review! n.n en el anterior había pedido un mínimo de 8 creo, lo hice solo porque si la historia no resultaba interesante, no la iba a seguir, ya que tampoco contaba con el tiempo suficiente, pero creo que al menos, les gustó n.n

Esta vez dejaré a un lado la tiranía (xD) por dos cosas: uno, porque hace 3 días se recordó en mi país el golpe militar del '73 (estamos a 40 años de eso, :O), y los mandatos tiránicos no es algo que apoye¬¬ siempre abogaré por la libertad de expresión (ese es el motivo político/social jeje) y dos, bueno porque no tengo la cara de pedir un mínimo de comentarios luego de todo este tiempo sin actualizar :/ _¡Más de 2 meses!_ :s

De todas formas, un montón de gracias a aquellos que me dejaron su opinión :)

**-Celtica:** Mi Celti! :) Ay nena, lo siento por las malas palabras, no lo hago con mala intención, eh? Solo las utilizo porque creo que van a la trama o porque algunos personajes las dirían en situaciones de estrés o enojo pero sin querer ofender a nadie, ojo! ;) Sin embargo, ya que tu me lo pides, trataré de moderarlo y buscar algunos sinónimos menos crudos jejeje

**-SaTaNaLy:** Gracias por el comentario linda n.n esta vez no torturé pidiendo mínimos de comentarios, ves? jeje..trataré de actualizar más seguidio, lo prometo :)

**-Riux:** Gracias por el comentario, y por la sugerencia! ;) Ya edité el anterior, y tenías razón jejeje Pues, me alegra que te guste mi forma de narrar, es un orgullo para mí que me cuentes entre una de tus autoras favoritas n.n Saluditos! :D

**-yuuko-uzumaki:** Y acá está el tercero, demoré mucho, lo siento. En los próximos me apuraré más. Saludos ;)

**-Vilma:** jajajaja buenos, estamos bieeen lejos, pero con eso de los aviones, pues igual me dejaste con miedo XD Respecto a tu reclamo, ¡Lo siento! Sé que a veces me voy por los oneshot y dejo de lado las historias largas, pero PROMETO que las voy a terminar todas toditas! ;) No me agrada para nada dejar las cosas a medio hacer, así que no seguiré el mismo ejemplo :D

**-Yuuen Mirrow:** Hola, y bienvenida entonces! :D Acababas de leer Hellsing? Pues me alegra que te haya gustado! A mi también me agradó desde que lo leí jejeje y me pegué con el AxI. ¿Has visto el animé? Porque ese no se parece nada a la historia real, y cambian bastante las personalidades :/ pero de todas formas fue así como yo conocí la historia XD Bueno, en este capi traté de dar la explicación del sueño a través de Seras jeje. Muchos saludos, y nos seguimos leyendo nena! n.

**-abrilius:** No eh visto esa peli, pero gracias a tu comentario...ahora quiero verla! (la descargaré :3) jajaja Ay, que tu segund ateoría anda muy cercana...casi, casi XD Creo que con este capi ya me descubriste jaja Saludos, nos leemos! :D

**-mary carrasco:** Mary! Una consulta de chilena xD ¿Qué significa chida? ¿Buena, divertida? jaja ni idea, ero imagino que debe ser algo por el estilo xD

**-andersonforever:** No, no es un regenerador! XD pero sí tiene que ver con Anderson^^

**-Black-Shadow-Archive:** si, ya todos saben jejeje...pues las expresiones y caras extrañas de parte de todos los de la historia, se vendrán en el próximo capítulo, que aún me falta explicar la segunda parte de todo esto ;) Nos leemos

**-Ana:** No te conviertas en esclava! :O pero si déjame tus comentarios, ya que me alegra leerte n.n jejeje Yo también adoro la pareja de Alucard e Integra! Y claro, esta historia tendrá mucho de ellos, aunque a posterioridad ;) saludos chica! Y espero a que ya estes un poco mejor, eh? :D Un abracito n.n


End file.
